magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxine Alcott
Maxine Neuer Alcott (born Maxine Strix Hero GL503GE-ES73) is an original character created by NYSdehkidrs, based off his current real-life ASUS Republic of Gamers' Strix Hero Edition laptop. Maxine is Mandy Alcott's twin sister, and a distant cousin of Michelle. Specs * CPU: Intel Core i7-8750 * GPU: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1050 Ti 4 GB * SSHD: 1 TB * SSD: 128 GB * RAM: 16 GB Design Maxine has short messy black hair, with the ends of her hair dyed red. She wears a vest-over-short sleeved shirt uniform similar to Michelle's, but Maxine's vest is mainly black, with the Republic of Gamers' logo right above her nameplate. Her short-sleeved shirt has RGB lighting stripes, along with her vest. Character Development Maxine Alcott is a personification of Tommy Cayetano's ASUS ROG Strix GL503GE-ES73. Like Michelle, Azelf-S' device OCs were the inspiration for Maxine. Her abrasive nature is the concept Tommy went for when characterising Maxine. Earlier versions of Maxine are way more laid-back when it comes to self-proclamation, but rather, a powerful but clumsy humanoid that "everyone would like to bully." The current egotistical personality that Maxine takes on today is based off Tommy's vision that Maxine's power needs to be felt in her character traits, and not just in her internal hardware. Backstory Maxine is a laptop that has long been on her current owner's wish-list for a long time. She spent her early life in the warehouses of Walmart on Glendale, California prior to Tommy Cayetano purchasing her for $1059.98. She arrived at Tommy's home at Marikina City on April 24, 2019, officially taking Michelle's place as her owner's gaming laptop. Like Michelle, Maxine, despite her self-confidence and pride, was also slightly reluctant at first once she began her duties, having audio issues on the first day, despite displaying amazing sound quality. Despite her first-day hiccups, Maxine exceeded every expectation set on her, displaying extreme ability in visuals and processing speed. Maxine capped 60 frames per second in nearly every game she ran. Like Michelle, she would sustain day-long grinds, but Maxine has a bad tendency to push herself to the point where she heavily overheats. First Major Injury Maxine sustained a self-imposed graphic card cooler fan jam when trying to run extremely high quality shader packs for Minecraft. She fully healed 6 hours later. Sam Huion and Stickers Because of her owner's desire to begin the transition from traditional art to digital art, she was used to search for a suitable drawing tablet for both her owner and herself, to which she described it as "torture." The drawing tablet chosen is a Huion HS610 Graphics Drawing Tablet, a.k.a. Sam Huion. He arrived on July 16, and immediately found a best friend in the usually harsh Maxine. Maxine met another friend in Stickers, who she met in Tommy's computer science class. Stickers introduced Maxine to Runescape. Characteristics Because Maxine was built to be a powerful gaming laptop, she's usually loud and abrasive, usually toward other fellow laptops who weren't built as well as her. Like Michelle, she's extremely used to day-long grinds, priding herself in a "sleep is for the weak" philosophy. Unlike Michelle, she adores loud heavy metal music and also absolutely isn't afraid of living a reckless lifestyle. Maxine mainly thinks extremely highly of herself, and would gladly take every opportunity she gets to show off her wide capabilities. She usually doesn't listen to others' criticism because of her bloated self-appreciation and ego, but under Tommy's supervision, she's making efforts to be more humble. Because of her confidence and pride, she isn't easily shaken up when it comes to watching horror movies. Maxine's hobbies include burning hours into DOTA 2, League of Legends, and spending hours studying MOBA games. She loves to watch in Twitch are streamers who play MOBA games, but her favourite thing to watch are livestreamed MOBA tournaments, especially DOTA 2's yearly competition, The International. She regularly downs cans of Mountain Dew Game Fuel while competing in MOBA games and/or Hearts of Iron 4. Despite her bloated ego and self-pride, Maxine recognises the effort of her suitors, usually finding the time to spend quality time with them and building friendships, as Maxine's confidence also results in her openness to male peers. However, she doesn't consider herself to be crushing on anyone in particular at the moment. However, both Sam Huion and Stickers Palacios could change that. Relationships * [[Michelle|'Michelle']]' —' I took her job as my owner's main gaming laptop away from her. I would normally laugh at her, but her new job as a corporate zombie is just plain sad. (lol) Still, I talk to her sometimes, she's helpful when I first arrived. Please teach me how to be kinder to my peers, Mich. * Andy Leo — Yes, I admit. He's an extremely pathetic phone. At the same time, I find him to be an interesting guy, after several of our conversations. But really though, we'd be better off with Sophia. Too bad she died in water before I got a chance to meet her. * Sam Huion — Ah, yes, the cowboy. I consider him to be a really close friend of mine. I'm glad he could handle my toughness multiple times. I respect him so much. He's a cool artist too, that's interesting. * Stickers Palacios — Uh...hey man. Thanks for showing me...Runescape. Quotes Trivia * Although she hates to admit it, Maxine's favourite song is Ding Dong Song by Günther. * Maxine's twin sister, Mandy Alcott, has better PC specs than her. However, Gallery MaxineAlcottLayLasagna7.png|Credit: LayLasagna7 MaxineMichelleAzelfS.png|Maxine (right) with Michelle. Credit: AzelfS MaxineAlcottxxAyaYuixx.jpg|Credit: xXAyaYuiXx Maxine QueenDemon666.png|Credit:QueenDemon666 Category:NYSdehkidrs Category:NYSdehkidrs OCs Category:Original Characters Category:DeviceVerse Category:Robotizations Category:Gaming Laptops Category:Laptops Category:Female Characters